


My teacher, his dog and me

by Vanatan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanatan/pseuds/Vanatan
Summary: Connor is a high school student with perfect grades, a ton of friends and a loving family but that's not enough because he only wants one thing and that is his history teacher to love him like he does...





	My teacher, his dog and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> My first DBH fanfiction and maybe the last... It's a oneshot for now, maybe I'll get myself to continue this but right now I'm not sure about this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

A new day, a new morning and a new way to get his teacher to acknowledge him were waiting for Connor on this particular day of school which is a Friday and on Fridays Connor's teacher was an easy target for his wicked mind.  
He knew that the teacher loved that one shirt, his black skinny jeans and his sexy, skimpy light blue "underwear".   
So he put those exact pieces of clothing on and was now sitting in the classroom.  
Mr Anderson's history classroom but with no Mr Anderson was in sight.

He can't be sick, he wasn't allowed to...  
Connor did so much more today than any other time, he cleaned himself thoroughly, put on some sweet smelling lotion, glitter in some places, prepared himself a bit, put in a cute little plug and packed some necessary things.  
He was going to make himself heard, literally. Mr Anderson was going to look at him, hear him, stare at him, touch him and in the end fuck him and maybe even take him home.  
There was a possibility that Mr Anderson wasn't interested in him but he was so sure that he had to be at least intrigued by him or his body. 

Connor knew that Mr Anderson had never done something to one of his students or had a relationship with another teacher so he had to be single and available. Connor desired his teacher more than anything he ever had and was set on losing his virginity to him and his first kiss as well as his first relationship.   
Mr Anderson showed signs of lust for Connor but was it just imagination playing tricks on him or was it reality?  
Connor's thoughts were all over the place which could be caused by his nervousness and realization of this being his last chance.  
Just as he wanted to give up hope and declare his teacher as sick the door to the classroom opened with a screeching sound which ripped Connor violently out of his thoughts.

"Everyone, sit down and shut up! Principal Fowler fucking thought it would be a good idea to tell me in the middle of my break that the stupid curriculum changed and now you have to do a fucking project instead of a normal exam so stop fucking around and get to it. I don't care what the shit is about but it has to be a presentation and written and of course should have to do something with history, now fuck off to the computer lab." 

Mr Anderson was spotting an angry red flush on his neck, rage behind his eyes, in a comical sense there would steam coming from his ears.  
Connor giggled and put his stuff back into his bag. Taking his time obviously because this was the most special opportunity he'd ever get.  
Some angry and rough sex to calm his wet dream down and sweet talk him into accepting what he was feeling for Connor who technically was a forbidden fruit sounded so hot that it was impossible for him not to get wet.  
He swiftly looked around and saw that no one was left in this room besides himself and Mr Anderson.  
With his bag on his shoulder and the most innocent puppy dog look in his eyes made Connor his way over to his teacher. 

"Mr Anderson? I'm sorry but... Can I talk to you for a minute please?" He asked with a sweet voice that was like honey.

Mr Anderson looked up quickly and some of that pure rage and aggressive demeanor was gone as soon as his eyes focused on Connor.  
He would lie through his teeth he would say that Connor wasn't his most favorite student and his 20 years of teaching high schoolers.  
Connor was a perfect A student, eager, friendly, popular, sweet, adorable and so incredibly innocent that the darkest thoughts in his mind were all about ruining that innocence in more than one way but that was so wrong and something that could get him thrown in jail.

"Of course you can Connor... I do have a headache though so maybe not too long, okay kid?" 

A sigh came from his lips while he sat down behind his desk and looked at Connor.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that Mr Anderson. I promise to make it quick but I know that massaging the temples in a clockwise manner helps calming down a headache for some time."

Connor put his bag down and clasped his hands behind his bag, a very slight blush on his cheeks.

"Connor... You're too damn smart for your on good sometimes." 

He chuckled and leaned back putting his feet on top of the desk.

"My brother always tells me that I'm an excellent masseur, sir. If you don't mind..."

Without turning his sentence into a real question Connor walked around the desk and behind his teacher. Hands were put on Mr Anderson's temples and slim, cool fingers started massaging them.

Mr Anderson couldn't help himself and definitely couldn't stop Connor. He closed his eyes when the coolness of Connor's fingers hit his skin and a groan left his lips when the massage started.

"Connor... You are fucking good at this."

Was groaned and behind him Connor beamed at the praise.

"Thank you Mr Anderson."

So Connor continued, his fingers traveling down to the thick neck to relieve Mr Anderson of some painful knots.

"Fuck, kid..."

Connor basically kneaded the skin like dough then stroked it softly to let the skin calm down. Fingers travelled again. This time onto the shoulders where they found another set of knots that shouldn't be there.

"Oh damn... That's fucking painful Connor!"

Another groan from Mr Anderson which made Connor's knees weak and his breathing stop.  
He leaned forward and whispered softly to his teacher.

"But Mr Anderson... You are so strong, this can't be so hard on you... If you wanted to you you can crush me with just one of your hands. It would wrap around my neck completely so your fingers could touch your thumb and then slowly you could take away my breath from me until I would beg and struggle underneath your hands..."

A hand shot up and grabbed on of Connor's pulling him harshly onto Mr Anderson's lap. Hot breath hit Connor's ear.

"You think you are so clever and sneaky, trying to trick me into giving into you and your little game you are playing but listen up kid. I saw through your game as soon as it started and I let you do all of your slutty little things because I loved ravishing you with my eyes. But now... I'll take control and you'll listen like the good little boy you are. Did I make myself clear?"

Connor whimpered quietly and nodded quickly, his legs desperately pressed themselves against each other. The wet and throbbing heat in between them basically drenched his underwear that he thought his jeans were already showing a wet spot.

"P-please... Please sir."

"Please what baby? If you want something you gotta tell me..."

"Please fuck me..."

Mr Anderson hummed and let his eyes wander over Connor's body.

"I will be honest with you, I wished for nothing else than to fuck you raw on this desk here until you beg for me stop with that sweet fucking voice of yours but I'm sure that you deserve better than that."

In a mere second Connor was lifted up and carried in strong arms, his own wrapped tightly around Mr Anderson's neck an adorable squeak leaving his throat.

"I will show you how you should be treated and more because you definitely deserve the whole world..."

Connor was put on top of the desk in a sitting position, his eyes big and innocent and looking at Mr Anderson.

"I think that we both don't want to talk about this right now and explain ourselves so how about I take you home with me and show you exactly how I feel about you?"

He didn't even wait for an answer, not that he would get one. Mr Anderson grabbed his things and Connor's then rushed the boy to his car, not thinking about what could happen if someone saw them together.  
The car ride wasn't eventful, it was quiet due to both of them being rather nervous.  
Connor thought about what would happen when they're in Mr Anderson's house, he wanted to be fucked by his teacher but was he really ready? He knew that he was deeply in love with him and that that was wrong but his teacher seemed to share these things with him or was he only in for a long round of sex.  
The thoughts of the person of his sweetest dreams weren't any different.  
He was unsure about what he could actually do to and for Connor. He felt a lot for the kid but he's a kid.  
A mature kid but still a kid.

"Mr A-anderson... I am really nervous... I w-want this and y-you but I don't have any experience."

Connor wanted to share his nervousness with his teacher.

"I thought so kid and I won't do anything that you don't... I know what I said in school was... Rather vulgar and seemed like I wanted to use you but I promise that my heart couldn't take it if I would hurt ya. I you don't me to... Sleep with you or even kiss you we can just watch a movie and eat some take out, talk about this, hell I even have some old console if you want to play a game with this old man."

Connor giggled.

"You're not old... You are sweet, caring and just right for me. I would love to eat some take out and watch a movie with you cause that sounds like cuddling to me. I love affection and cuddles are the best. Maybe.... Maybe you could show me how to kiss later though?"

A deep red blush rushed to Connor's cheeks and he grabbed the hand that settled on his thigh.

"One day you'll kill me kid... I really don't deserve something as sweet as you."

"Don't say that please, I don't want you to die, I want you to be with me as long as possible."

An adorable pout made it's way to Connor's lips.

"Okay, okay... Jeez, you are adorable as fuck."

"Thank you!" 

Connor was smiling widely and jumped out of the car when it was parked.

"Hurry! I wanna meet Sumo!"

"How the fuck..."

"You have a picture of him in your wallet?"

"You are a sneaky little shit, you know that?"

With a giggling Connor the door was unlocked and immediately a big snout pushed itself through the crack when the door opened.

"Calm down, boy. Let me open the door first."

A loud whine came from behind the door then the snout disappeared.

"Emotional bastard that dog..."

The door swung open and a loud boof came from Sumo who was sitting on his dog bed.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm sorry boy. Come on in Connor, it's messy though."

"I don't care sir... My room is a disaster too."

"Stop with the sir and Mr... I'm Hank, okay?"

"Hank..."

Hank looked back at Connor and his eyes met big dreamy ones. A small hand grabbed his one.

"I like your name..."

"How the hell do I deserve you? How?"

Hank pulled Connor inside and kicked the door closed. The small and almost fragile hand feeling perfect in his big and calloused one.

"I am not sure but I'm sure I don't deserve you Hank..."

"Okay maybe we should talk while the take out is on it's way..."

"Maybe... You could be right."

"Okay, sit down on the couch while I order us something."

The hand let go of Connor's and Hank walked towards the kitchen.  
He looked after him then sat down on the couch. His eyes constantly looking around and moving to one thing to another. Trying to find out how Hank was privately but his mind was interrupted when a heavy head was put on his thigh.  
Connor looked down at Sumo with a smile on his lips.

"Hello Sumo, my name's Connor... I... I'm a student of your owner but I hope that I could become more than that soon. You should know that I'm secretly in love with him. I'm just not sure if your owner is in love with me. I have no one to talk about this... I'm really lonely and just dream of ending up in Hank's arms."

Connor was petting and scratching Sumo wherever the dog wanted to. His words were hushed and whispered into the fur, his heart seemed to need that.  
The couch dipped down beside him after some minutes.

"I see you met him now and with how much that dog is drooling he loves you more than me already."

Hank chuckled at petted Sumo's back.

"I love dogs... I wish that I was allowed to have one of my own."

"Hey, now you have one, don't ya?"

The chuckle was definitely nervous now and Connor looked up at him.

"I... Hank..."

The sigh that was heard now didn't sound good at all.

"I'll start with the talking... I'm old, recovering from alcoholism and depressive Connor... I am the worst choice you could make. You could have one of the football guys or even the younger teachers, hell everyone would die to be your boyfriend. Why would you run after me?"

"That's actually easy to answer... Because I don't care about your age, what happened or is happening to you that you think could make me run away from you. I... I... Don't want anybody else than you. I think you are really handsome, smart, strong and just perfect. You are basically the man I always dreamed of to find. I know that we have a big age difference but Hank... I'm 19 not a little kid. I am sure of my decision and that decision is you."

Hank sighed deeply and grabbed Connor's hand.

"I can't promise you that I won't drink again, be angry at something stupid, talk about feelings and all that shit... I'm difficult. It'll take a long fucking time for me to accept that you won't run away and leave me. That you aren't a dream..."

Connor inched closer to him and kissed his knuckles softly.

"I am not easy either... No relationship is easy Hank but I'm sure that we can make this work. We both just have to try our best and we can do that, right?"

"Yes... Yes we can Con."

The smile Hank was seeing now took his breath away.

"You're so beautiful Connor..."

"Thank you."

Hank leaned slowly forward and put his other hand softly on top of his cheek. His thumb brushed over the heated apple of Connor's cheeks while Connor searched for Hank's eyes.

"Tell me to stop Connor..."

Hank whispered against Connor's lips.

"No... Please kiss me."

And with the last word Hank's lips sealed Connor's shut. The kiss was chaste and short, it was sweet and as light as a feather's touch.  
And ended before it started.  
Connor looked deeply into Hank's eyes and found what looked like pure admiration. 

"I don't know how to do anything Hank."

"Don't worry baby, we've got all the time we need."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird thing that consisted of too many words!


End file.
